Por fin me mori
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Nagato al morir frente a naruto ,piensa y recuerdad !Las cosas feas que tuvo que soportar con los akatsukis! y se alegraba que tendra el descanso eterno... ¿O no?


**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Paz y tranquilidad.<p>

Eso era lo que pensaba Nagato mientras sentía poco a poco como su vida se iba. Había dado lo último que le quedaba de chakra para revivir aquellos que murieron en konoha por su culpa, ciertamente Naruto uzumaki es un jinchuriki muy extraño pero veía en el que sería el que cambiarían el mundo shinobi y conseguiría la tal apreciada paz.

Sentía una gran paz y tranquilidad ahora que estaba a punto de morir, se alegraba que…. ¡no vería de nuevo a ese malditos desgraciados!-_Disco rayado- _Si, eso era lo que le daba paz y tranquilidad, es decir se preocupaba de Konan pero ella era soltera y podía conseguir a cualquier hombre que quisiera, pero se alegraba que pronto moriría y es que… ¡ya no lo podía soportar más!

Imagínense la vida de Nagato con los Akatsuki ¡ellos eran los malditos! ¡Ellos eran que no quería volver a ver! Retornando con el asunto, imagínense la vida de Nagato con los "pequeños bastardos" que era los demás Akatsukis.

Primero ponemos el asunto de que tenía que recibir órdenes de Madara pero el muy %$/& tenía como un complejo de imbécil ya que cuando estaba con los demás, Es especial con Deidara actuaba como un completo retardado mental, cualquiera sentiría que su orgullo esta pisoteado por recibir órdenes de un Uchiha raro.

Ahora con Deidara, era un niño mimado, con complejo de_ Florecita_ y que tenía una obsesión con Itachi. Además nadie se dio cuenta que Deidara lloraba en las noches por Sasori y eso era desesperante cuando ¡tú duermes a lado! Oh y Sasori aunque estaba muerto fue un dolor en el trasero, entiendan que Sasori era tan o más viejo que él y aun llora por sus padres….pensándolo mejor se retrataba de sus pensamientos, él también lo hacía.

Después estaban itachi y Kisame ¡quien piensen que esos dos son los mejores amigos es un imbécil! Y es que Kisame podía ser alguien burlón, sediento de pelea y toda la cosa pero era el más educado, sino el problema era ¡itachi! Y es que tenía una obsesión con los putos Dangos ¡en serio! Si se perdía uno, Itachi golpeaba sin cesar a Kisame, cuando Kisame odia los Dangos.

¡Oh! Pero quienes se llevan el premio de oro son Hidan y Kakuzu, Carajo ellos eran los problemas. Hidan era vulgar pero lo que le molestaba era que como no se callaba de su dios _Pokemon _imaginario todos se la tenían montada, en serio, tres veces a la semana Hidan terminaba sin cabeza y usaba la ya mencionada cabeza como balón de voleibol.

Kakuzu ¡oh como QUISO MATAR A KAZUZU! Y es que si Deidara era el más joven, Kakuzu era el que más aprecia, entiéndase que Kakuzu parecía un niño de cinco años que le pedía a sus papas cada minuto plata ¡para nada! Eso era Kakuzu, cada rato decía ¡plata, plata, Plata, puto Hidan, Plata, plata y más plata!

Zetsu era otra cosa, no se quejaba mucho ya que la verdad Zetsu y Kisame son los más tranquilos pero ¡Maldita sea Zetsu también lo sacaba de sus casillas! Cuando se podía a discutir con sus dos lados pero lo peor era cuando Zetsu dejaba cadáveres tirados en el suelo o cuando lloraba como niña cuando quería que alguien le echara un poco de agua ¡pero agradecía el día que Hidan "Roció la margaritas" eso fue gracioso, para que la próxima Zetsu no grite a la mitad de la madrugada!

-_Finalmente mi fin ha llegado…Por fin podre olvidar esos feos recuerdos de esos…esos ¡NIÑOS DEL DEMONIO!...Ahora puedo descansar en paz-_Pensó con paz Nagato viendo como Konan invitaba a salir a Naruto ,le valió pepino ,por fin tendría su tan deseado descanso. Nagato miro como todo a su alrededor estaba blanco y notaba la silueta de alguien levemente conocida-…_ ¿Yahiko? ¿Has venido a recibirme en el otro lado?..._

_-_¡Oh miren lo que tenemos aquí! –Sonó la voz suave de alguien que Nagato conocía. El Poseedor del Doujutsu morado miro con calma que en realidad no estaba en el cielo sino….le valió madre donde estaba sino con quien estaba-¿Qué le sucede?

-¿Cómo demonios voy a saber? Es el líder, él debe de saber Mhm.

-…..

-Qué reunión ¿No les parece?

-…

-Mmmm, veo que es feo ¿Ustedes que piensan?

-¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡El murió! Vaya líder fracasado, como sea debo de agradecerle que gracias a usted, estamos muertos ¡Gracias Mhm!

-….

-Como sea, espero que me una caja de Dango Líder.

-Y si trabajare otra vez con usted líder, tiene que pagarme el doble, estoy muerto así que cobro intereses.

-…..-Nagato miro que estaba siendo rodeado por Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu e Itachi ya que todos ellos fueron revividos por el Edo Tensei, pero ¡noooo! Ellos están ahí hablando sobre babosadas y estupideces sobre su físico. Nagato se quedó en un rotundo silencio mientras comenzaba a llorar fuertemente-**¡Oh My Fucking God! ¡¿PORQUE?**

**Fin.**


End file.
